Sensual Blue
by Ama Laali
Summary: AU. Bulma is a teenager in highschool (not highscool fic)and finds herself mysteriously falling for her co-worker, but could they really have a past-connection? R&R folks.
1. Prologue

_**Sensual Blue**_

_By: Ama Laali_

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...only the plot._

_A/n: my first fic, sorry if it kinda sucks._

_Summary: A/U. Bulma is a teenager in high school (not a high school fic) but finds herself mysteriously falling for her co-worker, but could they really have a past-connection? RR folks. _

_-_

_**Prologue:**_

A young woman with waist-length brown hair peered at the double doors, taking a deep breath; she pushed past them and entered a lavish room. She took a moment to gaze around the room, from the priceless paintings on the walls to the antique carpet until her eyes rested on a bed centered on the far end wall of the room. Stepping forward to see more, there on the bed, an older woman, who looked no more than in her forties, with faded brunette hair and warm chocolate-brown eyes that stared back at her. "Hi..." she spoke softly.

The elder woman shifted on the bed and nodded to acknowledge the girls presence. "Hello..."

"My name is Yumiko." She greeted with a smile. "I came here to read to you."

"Oh, thank you. I love being read to."

"This is a special story; it comes from my Great Grandfather's journal." Yumiko smiled again, walking closer and taking a seat upon a chair which stood not far from the bed. "Oh, I forgot. I picked out this particular story since I didn't know what you liked, and well this has everything." She added before clearing her throat.

The aged woman smiled "Please continue."

Yumiko nodded, opening a small, yet thick journal she had placed in her lap moments ago. "_Sensual Blue_." She read the title, glancing at the older woman before continuing. "_To Bulma; the one love I lost..."_

_-_

There she sat, slouching in a desk chair with her cerulean hair tossed in a messy pony-tail.. Her crystal blue eyes stared up at the ceiling, counting how many dots there could possibly be. With a sigh she began tapping her fingernails against the desk. She was bored, extremely bored. _Why in the world did I even take up this job? Oh yeah, to get a car._ She sighed again, only this time with frustration. She was Bulma Briefs, for Kami's sake. The heir to Capsule Corp, there was no need for her to get a job just so she could get a car, her family had way more than enough money. '"If you want a car that badly, Bulma, then you could go and get a job. You must pay for it with your own money and learn responsibility." She mocked in a deep voice imitating her father. Today was going to be a long day, especially since the business was slow. For the third time Bulma sighed and went back to counting the dots on the wall.

-

A/N: The prologue didn't really give anything away…tehehe, but I hope you liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated even though, I'll update mainly for my benefit. Oh yeah, I am probably going to update once a week. Thanks and tune in next time.


	2. Chapter One: And So We Meet

_**Sensual Blue**_

_By: Ama Laali_

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...only the plot._

_A/n: Sorry for the delay. I had thought I uploaded this on Monday. Forgive me._

_Summary: A/U. Bulma is a teenager in high school (not a high school fic) but finds herself mysteriously falling for her co-worker, but could they really have a past-connection? R&R folks. _

* * *

**Chapter One: And So We Meet.**

"Finally!" Bulma exasperated, she had been starring at the clock for hours waiting until she got off. Standing up from the chair, she leaned over to pick up her purse. "Business is really slow..."

"You forget its Sunday, dear." A taller woman with golden locks and hazel eyes stepped up to Bulma. Her name was Marie DeTolli, the owner of DeTolli Enterprises, and Bulma's employer.

"Yes, but, Mr. Kabocha did not have any appointments. Not a Single one." She commented

Marie grinned. "You are new here, so you don't know. Sundays are usually his day off, but he needed to finish up some things. Besides, it was good that he was to here to help you settle in. Anyway, I see you are about to leave, I won't keep you any longer."

"Oh, I see. Thanks, but I am in no hurry anyways." Bowing her head, Bulma turned around and began to walk off, only to walk into a brick wall, or what felt like one. With a small gasp Bulma proceeded to fall backwards onto her bottom, staring up at a man she had ran into. She had to fight the urge to blush as her eyes roamed over him. He was an extremely handsome man, in a dark kind of way. He had intensive onyx eyes, which made her inwardly, shrink back, fearing he had the ability to look into her soul. His nose was pointed aristocratically, but what she noticed most of all was his exaggerated widow's peek and his gravity-defying hair that resembled a black flame.

"Oh! Vegeta!" Marie squealed with Delight, waking Bulma from her daze.

"Vegeta?" Bulma repeated, still sitting on the floor glancing from her boss to the stranger.

The man known as Vegeta stared straight down at Bulma. "Woman." He spoke deeply "Get off your ass and out of my way."

Bulma blinked once, then twice. Was this guy for real? Who did he think he was demanding her so rudely to get up, then out of his way? No one in the world talked to Bulma Briefs that way. No one.

"Ohh, are you alright?" Marie's voice filled with concern, holding out her hand.

"Yes, just fine." Bulma smiled trying to hide her embarrassment. Placing her hand into the older woman's, she was help up from the floor. "Now, who do you think you are?" She growled her attention back on the man who stood before her.

"Oh! This is Mr. Ouji. And as of now, Mr. Kobacha's partner in crime." The golden-haired woman laughed her own joke. "You are to act as a secretary to Mr. Ouji too, Mrs. Bulma. At least until he hires his own. Now, I better be going before I miss my date. Good-bye." She smiled and winked at Vegeta before leaving the two alone.

Vegeta scoffed. The damn annoying wrench had the gall to wink at him. He was just about to continue to his new office until he noticed the younger woman ceased to move. "Are you deaf?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Excuse me?" She replied angrily. _So what if he is my boss? Someone needs to teach him some manners._

"Kami, woman. You are deaf. I said...Get. Out. Of. My. Way." He stated loud and clear. _Stupid woman._

"What? Who do you think you are?" Bulma bit her tongue before she went any further. She had almost yelled 'you aren't the boss of me.'

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest peering over her. If things had went differently she may have noticed that he wasn't much taller than her, which would have probably caused her to laugh. But with his intimidating stance, Bulma could only avoid looking at him. She suddenly felt like a bug he could squash in an instant.

Vegeta rolled his eyes; he was already bored with the situation. He stepped aside and walked around her. "Much better" He muttered softly, walking into his new office.

Fiddling with her fingers Bulma let out a sigh of relief when Vegeta had decided to leave. She was about to do the same when she heard his comment. The Capsule Corps. heir had no trouble barging into his office and giving him a price of her mind. "Look you arrogant prick, even though I unfortunately work for you, it does not mean you can intimidate me and boss me around like you owe me. You do not own me. You seriously need an attitude adjustment, and learn how to request instead of demand. Then I would so _humbly_ oblige." Bulma stated proudly. She stood tall with her hand over her hips looking at Vegeta straight in the eye.

For the first time Vegeta opted to just stare back at the person scolding him. He also took in the chance to notice the well developed young woman. Through her slim dress he could pin-point out all her curves, from her tiny waist to her full plump breasts. Basically she had a body of a goddess. Vegeta eyes traveled up to her face, glancing at her crystal blue eyes, they had seemed to sparkle with her anger. He briefly watched her cerulean tresses flow gently around her has she shook her head then cascading down her back like a blue waterfall. Then his eyes focused on her full lush lips, which had a hint of red...He was getting lost in the beauty of the woman before her foul mouth brought him back to reality.

"Did you even hear a fucking single word I said?" She questioned angrily, walking further up to him and poking him in the chest. "Kami, I swear. How the hell am I going to put up with you during work? I feel as if I am going to..." Bulma words were cut abruptly as warm lips descended upon hers.

Truthfully, Vegeta had no clue what he was thinking. But he needed to shut the woman up. Or at least that is what he told himself and her as he pulled back.

Bulma stood there wide-eyed not being able to speak. Licking his lips, Vegeta smirked. "Looks like it worked. Wouldn't you say?"

"Uh..."

"Yes, indeed it did." He chuckled. "Such soft sweet lips for an annoying woman."

Technically he was insulting her, again, but Bulma's mind could only register how he called her lips soft and sweet. "I have to go." She stuttered, swiftly turning around and leaving his office as fast as she could. Once out of the presence of her new boss, she immediately raised her hands to cover her mouth as she blushed a red that put roses to shame.

* * *

A/N. Chapter one end. I hoped you liked it.

3 Ama

P.s. If anyone see/reads any mistakes please tell me! I have no beta-reader, so yeah.

Gah. I need one.


End file.
